


We found love.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dom/sub, M/M, Met In a Dream, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese sueño no pudo ser real. Pero lo fue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love.

La habitación no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas, solo un espejo doble en mitad de la sala. Al principio, Misha solo veía su propio reflejo. Un hombre de pelo oscuro que engañaba las raíces rubias originales, y con unos ojos azules que muchos otros envidiaban y en los que se quedaban obnubilados no sabía por qué. Tal vez la razón fuera que él ya estaba acostumbrado. Caminó intentando esquivar el espejo. Debía haber algo más en aquella habitación.

En efecto, lo había. Un hombre un poco más joven que él, de ojos verdes y labios carnosos afeminados. Tenía un porte inocente y maduro a la vez, y parecía tan extrañado como él. Misha suponía que engañaba a la vista. Tenía el pelo rubio que iba de camino a castaño, y pecas casi inapreciables.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el hombre.

Tenía una voz muy grave, aunque no más que la suya.

-Misha.

-¿Misha?-Arqueó una ceja, haciendo una mueca con el resto de la cara.

-¿Y tú?

-Soy Jensen.

-Jenny, ¿eh?-Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó una ligera sonrisa.

De repente, el espejo se fue haciendo más grande. De hecho, había estado aumentando de tamaño todo el tiempo, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Ambos miraron hacia todos los lados de sala.

-¿Soy yo o esta cosa se está ensanchando?

-Tienes razón.

-No se para-alertó Jensen.

-No, no tiene pinta.

Misha corrió, escurriéndose entre la pared y los bordes del espejo que venían a atraparle. Cuando creía encontrarse en el otro lado, empezó a notar la presión sobre un pie. Jensen se apresuró a tirar de él. Tiraba de él agarrándole por los brazos, arrugando la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Consiguieron sacarle, cayendo ambos al suelo, uno sobre otro. Jensen, que estaba debajo, parecía algo molesto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Entonces Misha sonrió, y se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era, lo atractivo que era, y lo loco que estaba. Su aliento le acariciaba la barbilla.

-¿Preferías quedarte a este lado tú solo?-Respondió Misha.

Bien visto, pensó Jensen.

-¿No te quitas de encima?-Dijo, incómodo.

-Iba a hacerlo-confesó Misha-, pero creo que acabo de descubrir que esto era un sueño erótico. O eso, o… No sé qué llevas en el bolsillo.

-¿De qué hablas? Este es…-a Jensen le interrumpió un beso íntimo, húmedo y caliente de esos labios pálidos-. Mi sueño.

-Es el mío, pero por si acaso quieres averiguarlo… Misha Collins es mi nombre completo-sonrió.

Jensen despertó arropado en una sábana sudada. El verano acababa, pero él había pasado una noche acalorada debido a ese extraño sueño. ¿De dónde habría sacado su imaginación a ese hombre? Jensen no era más que un honrado pastelero.

-¿Dices que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo negro?

Jensen asintió. Su amigo Jared, compañero desde la más lejana infancia, se había convertido a lo largo de los años en su confesor. Apoyados sobre la barra de aquel bar, Jared había logrado sonsacarle aquel sueño que lo traía inquieto durante todo el día.

-Misha Collins-contestó Jensen-. Me dijo su nombre antes de despertarme. Afirmaba que ese era su sueño, no el mío.

-Eso sí es raro. Nunca he oído que nadie tenga sueños así.

-Jay, sé que suena a locura… Pero necesito que hagas un trabajo por mí.

-No, Jen, no me pidas que…

-Eres el mejor informático que conozco, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Por favor, hay algo raro en esto. Jay… Te lo pido como amigo.

-Está bien, le buscaré, Jen. Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspiró exhausto.

Jared le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Misha tenía que apresurarse en su trote por la acera de la calle principal o llegaría tarde a trabajar. Felicia, su jefa, esperaba tras el mostrador de la tienda cuando la campana de la puerta anunció la entrada de su empleado.

-Misha, ¿se puede saber por qué llegas tan apurado siempre?

-Sabes que estoy acudiendo de monitor a las fiestas privadas del BDSM Palace-contestó, dejando sus cosas.

-Y me parece estupendo que hayas encontrado otro trabajo para seguir pagando los juguetes que compras en mi tienda. Pero este es tu primer empleo. Además, siempre llegas cansado.

Aquella chica era más joven que él y aún así tenía la peculiaridad de emplear su instinto maternal en él. La tienda no es que fuera un centro comercial entero. Solo era un sex-shop. Pero era el único que quedaba en la ciudad, y a Misha y a esa pelirroja les encantaba trabajar allí.

-No te preocupes-Misha le dio un beso en la mejilla-. No me importa estar cansado. Es una sana consecuencia de hacer ejercicio-sonreía.

-Ya, ya. ¿Sabes? Lo que de verdad me hace poca gracia es ese fetiche que te nace desde el sueño de la otra noche.

-No es ningún fetiche. Además, de eso hace ya casi una semana.

-¡Exacto! ¿Y cómo son los chicos con los que te has acostado desde entonces?

-Rubios y de ojos verdes-se resignó-. ¡Pero solo han sido dos! Ninguno tenía la altura, ni los labios, ni las pecas… Ni se llamaban Jensen.

-¡Jensen!

Jared gritaba al entrar en la pastelería.

-¿Jay? Cálmate, me vas a espantar a la clientela.

-No te lo vas a creer, Jen-respiraba agitadamente, había venido corriendo hasta el local-. Le he encontrado.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-Susurró, apartándose de las mesas y llevándole a la cocina.

-Misha-respondió al cruzar la puerta-. Tenías razón, es real. Ojos azules, labios pálidos, pelo oscuro… Misha Collins. Incluso la altura encaja. Y vive en la ciudad-le entregó un impreso.

-No me lo creo, es él-dijo Jensen, atónito con una media sonrisa.

-Pero Jen, son datos personales. He tenido que borrar mis huellas como he podido. Hacer eso es ilegal, ¿entiendes? Es solo propio de un hacker. Me debes una muy grande.

-Lo sé, Jay-sonreía nerviosamente-. Gracias, gracias-le abrazó-. Te la devolveré, te lo prometo.

-Empieza por memorizar todo lo que puedas y quemar ese papel en el horno.

-Sí, sí… ¿Qué? No, lo quemaré en otro sitio. Estropearía mis dulces.

Según los datos que Jared le había dado, Misha trabajaba en un sex-shop. Recientemente también en un club sadomasoquista. Venían incluso los horarios. Su dirección también. Solo tenía que reunir el valor suficiente. Pero, ¿y si el auténtico Misha no era como el de su sueño? ¿Y si no se acordaba de él y le tomaba por un loco? Siempre podía llamar antes para asegurarse, ¿no?

Era sábado por la noche, el turno de Misha estaba a punto de terminar y podría irse a casa después de una jornada laboral tan intensa. Aún pensaba en el hombre de la sala del espejo y en cómo se había lanzado a por él para sacarle del atasco. O puede que solo se tratase de un sueño después de todo. Entonces, mientras cerraban, sonó el teléfono. Felicia lo cogió.

-¿Dígame? Lo siento, estamos cerrando.

-Disculpe, solo quería saber si Misha Collins sigue trabajando allí.

-¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Soy…-Jensen dudó-. Soy un vecino de su calle, me había parecido oír un ruido, pero ya he comprobado que todo está en orden-se maldijo a sí mismo por una excusa tan mala y que, además, podría molestar a Misha.

-Oye, si eres uno de sus ligues no tienes por qué mentir.

-Oh, perdón, es que…-tartamudeó, dando las gracias a la persona con la que hablaba en su mente.

-Sí, sigue trabajando aquí. Pero como he dicho, estamos cerrando. Así que le pillas un poco mal si es que querías venir a recogerle.

-No, no. Perdón por las molestias-colgó rápidamente, dejando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

Misha caminó sin prisa y sin pausa hasta su casa. Cuando divisaba la puerta de su humilde morada, vislumbró una silueta apoyada en una farola que parecía estar esperándole. Continuó andando, esta vez alerta. Hasta que hubo luz suficiente.

Misha no supo cómo reaccionar. Jensen se quedó perplejo. Todos sus esquemas se quedaron en blanco, y tampoco supo qué decir.

-Soy…

-Sé quién eres-dijo Misha, agradándole con su voz-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Me dijiste tu nombre y… te he estado buscando hasta… Hasta hoy.

Misha se acercó a él, contemplando los detalles de su rostro. Con una de sus manos le acarició el pelo detrás de las orejas, causándole un cosquilleo en el que Jensen dejó caer sus párpados. Qué espécimen tan delicado tenía delante. Se inclinó despacio y le besó suavemente, casi sin llegar a humedecer sus labios. Se separó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Me alegro de que me hayas encontrado, Jensen-susurró-. Me gustaría agradecértelo con una copa.

Jensen se sintió entonces el hombre más sensible del mundo. Su timidez se estaba apoderando de él de una manera irrefrenable. ¿Qué iba a hacerle Misha Collins? No podía evitar imaginarle con una cuerda en la mano, y era por esa información a la que había accedido sin permiso de nadie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le siguió hasta estar dentro de la casa. Le vio dejar sus cosas e ir directo a la cocina.

-No… No tengo sed, en realidad-se lo impidió-. Aunque hay algo que puedes… Hacer por mí.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Puedes seguir besándome… En una cama… Desnudos.

Misha se enorgulleció de aquel atrevimiento. Anduvo hacia él, levantándole el mentón con los dedos.

-Eso me encantaría, Jensen. Pero por ahora solo puedo ofrecerte una copa. Antes necesito conocerte-parecía haber hecho esfumar su ilusión-. No creas que no tengo ganas de desnudarte.

La mano de Misha sobre su pecho tenía un efecto cálido y excitante.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Por qué no empezar por todo lo que tú sabes de mí y yo no sé de ti?

-Ackles-Misha frunció el ceño en una expresión dulce-. Es mi apellido. Jensen Ackles. Soy… Pastelero-agachó la cabeza-. Tengo mi propia tienda en la calle mayor.

-Me gustaría probar uno de tus dulces-hizo aparecer un breve rubor en sus mejillas-. Pareces muy nervioso, no te recuerdo así en el sueño-entonces se percató-. ¿Es porque ya sabes a qué me dedico yo?

-Es…-respiró hondo-. Es algo intimidante.

-¿Nunca habías jugado a nada?

-No en… Con… Puede que alguna vez.

Misha estaba empezando a excitarse. Si ese hombre no había probado el buen sexo, Misha estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo el repertorio.

-¿Cómo se llama tu tienda?

-Sweet home.

Misha se acercó a él sin cortarse un pelo, poniéndose a escasos centímetros de distancia, tentándole.

-Bésame ahora, Jensen.

Jensen tardó un segundo exacto en obedecer, abalanzándose a su boca desesperadamente. ¿Qué le ocurría? Él no era así. No se volvía loco por el primer guaperas que pasaba por delante, mucho menos aceptaba suplicar por nadie. ¿Quién era Misha? ¿Qué tenía para hacerle sentir tan necesitado?

-Espera-se separó un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento que Jensen le arrebataba. Tiró de las sábanas del sofá y las colocó en el suelo junto a unos cuantos cojines.

-Dame dos segundos más-volvió a pedir.

Corrió hasta una de las habitaciones de las que Jensen desconocía el interior. Volvió a salir con un bote de lubricante. Al regresar, continuó besando a Jensen, enrojeciendo e hinchando sus labios, conduciéndole a sentarse encima de él, cómodos sobre el suelo. Le quitó la camiseta a Jensen, escalando con los dedos en su torso. Le lamió el pecho, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones y acarreando un jadeo.

-Dime una cosa-Jensen asintió-. Lo que has dicho… De que resulto intimidante… ¿Eso te molesta o te excita más?

Jensen le tumbó en el suelo, quedando a horcajadas.

-Eres igual que en el sueño.

-Tú no-contestó Misha con firmeza en la voz.

-¿Qué dices?

-No eres tan inocente. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sueltes?

Jensen caviló. Maldito fuese, tenía razón.

-Es culpa tuya-se quejó, vacilándole.

Misha sonrió.

-Ahí estás. ¿Es eso lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Hacerte rabiar?

-No me analices.

-Pues dime qué hago, Jensen. Dime lo que te gustaría que hubiese pasado en ese sueño.

Aquella fue la pregunta acertada. Y Jensen cerró los ojos. Demasiadas veces había pensado en ello. Cuando abrió los ojos, se inclinó hacia la curvatura de su cuello y lo lamió con la lengua.

-Hazme todo lo que querías hacerme en el sueño, Misha. Cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba tan duro por tu culpa encima de mí, cuando me dijiste que era erótico. Quiero saber lo que ibas a hacerme.

-Entonces estás en la postura perfecta-susurró Misha-. Porque quiero verte.

-¿Verme?

Misha le puso erguido, le desató el cinturón y le abrió la bragueta, deslizando luego sus vaqueros hacia abajo lo que le permitía la postura. Entonces se quitó él la camisa que llevaba, dejándole ver su pecho desnudo. Las pupilas dilatadas eran una prueba irrefutable.

-Solo un poco, Jen. Pronto tendré suficiente.

Jensen se llevó la mano dentro de la ropa interior, asomando su erección. No creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no daba crédito a sí mismo, masturbándose despacio para Misha. El placer se apoderaba de él. No. Se había apoderado de él.

-Para-dijo Misha, sobrexcitado.

Jensen obedeció, respirando por la boca, tratando de humedecer su garganta tragando saliva inexistente. Misha se irguió, tomándole en brazos para tenerlo debajo. Terminó de quitarle la ropa, dejándole completamente expuesto y disfrutando de las vistas. Jensen apartaba la mirada con timidez e incomodidad extrañamente no desagradables.

-No me mires así…

Misha le sujetó la cara por la mandíbula, girándola hacia él. 

-Pero yo quiero mirarte.

Jensen, trató de quitarse su mano, pero tenía demasiada fuerza en el brazo.

-Las cosas se piden por favor-Misha enarcó una ceja.

-Por favor, suéltame.

Misha hizo caso, para después inclinarse a darle un beso en la barbilla. Se separó y se puso de pie delante de él. 

-Quédate ahí-ordenó antes de que Jensen hiciese amago de levantarse también. Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto que a Jensen le daba vergüenza identificar-. Sí, lo he cogido de la habitación, pero no quería que lo vieses hasta ahora.

Entonces se desnudó, volviendo a ponerse de rodillas frente a Jensen, gateando sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… Qué vas a hacer?-Tartamudeó Jensen. Misha le besó el cuello fogosamente-. Misha… ¿Dónde vas a usar eso?…-Misha no le permitía coger aire, y su pulso se aceleraba a medida que él bajaba sus manos sin dejar un recoveco por explorar-. Misha…-la respiración era muy costosa y ya aparecían pequeños espasmos sin poder controlarlo.

Misha le agarró el cabello rubio para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, pudiendo verle bien la expresión extasiada en su rostro. Le besó metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, obligándole a jugar también en ese arrebato húmedo, mordisqueándose, pellizcándose los labios. 

Misha alcanzó el lubricante y lo dejó cerca. Jensen no tenía ni idea de para qué servía el vibrador que tenía en la mano, pero el aspecto debía darle pistas, porque parecía un anillo con esa particular forma. Misha descendió hasta tener su miembro en la boca, dándole un lametón de la base a la punta y tomándolo en su mano e introduciéndolo lentamente en el pozo que dibujaban sus labios.

-Mish…-suspiró Jensen, observando la obscena imagen, llevando sus dedos a enredarse en el pelo de Misha.

Misha le puso el vibrador como quien pone un anillo en un dedo, ajustándolo en el punto exacto. La mente de Jensen estaba en blanco o colapsada, desconocía la diferencia. Misha vertió lubricante en sus propios dedos para conducirlos a la entrada de Jensen, que ya empezaba a dilatarse.

-Misha…-siguió suspirando, no era capaz de decir otra cosa, y su amante lo estaba disfrutando.

Metió un dedo despacio, y sintió los músculos de Jensen contraerse de placer; lo que le dio rienda suelta para un segundo dedo y comprobar lo estrecho que era por dentro. No podía aguantar más. Sacó los dedos y le levantó en peso. Jensen, aturdido, no quería otra cosa que no fuera complacerle y tenerle dentro. Y para sorpresa de Misha, él mismo, sentado sobre su regazo como estaba, apoyado en sus hombros, comenzó a restregarse contra su erección.

-Joder, Jensen…-cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca-. Quiero estar dentro.

-Fóllame, Misha-pidió sin ninguna demora, y tal y como Misha le había enseñado-. Por favor.

Misha le premió por aquello pulsando el botón que encendía el anillo, y Jensen se estremecía sobre él. 

-Vamos, Jen, puedes hacerlo-le animó, y Jensen se colocó su agujero justo encima de la erección, dejándola entrar hasta estar completamente lleno. Misha jadeó antes de abrir los ojos y empezar a moverse, agarrando bien el cuerpo tembloroso de Jensen, que gemía sonoramente y suplicaba con la voz rota y agudizada, clavando sus huellas en la espalda de Misha. Este no pudo contenerse y coger su trasero con ambas manos, luego arreando un azote en una de las nalgas para luego separarlas mientras sus embestidas seguían y seguían. 

-Misha, me voy a correr…

Misha apagó rápidamente el anillo.

-Todavía no.

Jensen emitió un claro quejido. Misha fue más y más rápido, hasta que empezó a sentir su propio cuerpo arder, aproximándose al límite. Solo entonces volvió a pulsar el botón que encendía el vibrador.

-Quiero oírte, Jen…-gimió.

-Misha… No puedo… Misha… Voy a… No… pares…

Misha se liberó dentro de él, gruñendo. Jensen convulsionó en el orgasmo manchándoles a los dos, dando los gritos más audibles de toda su vida.

 

Aquella mañana, Jensen abrió la pastelería a la misma hora que de costumbre. Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Misha, y Jared le echó un cable para descargar los pedidos de la camioneta y llevarlos a la cocina. Los martes por la mañana no había mucho movimiento.

Entonces oyeron la campanita de la puerta, y Jensen tuvo que abandonar la harina de la mesa y atender el mostrador. Salió con el delantal puesto, y Misha sonrió al encontrarle con ese aspecto.

-¿Misha?

-Dije que quería probar tus dulces. Me ha costado encontrar la tienda-se apoyó en la barra-. Siento haber estado desaparecido, he tenido mucho trabajo.

-No-le disculpó-. No pasa nada-sonreía como un tonto-. ¿Qué te pongo?

-Pues… ¿por qué no un pedazo de red velvet? Y de segundo, tú.

-Marchando un red velvet.

Cuando volvió a meterse en la cocina, donde estaba Jared terminando de descargar. Y Jensen acudió a él como una colegiala en celo.

-¡Jay! Está en la tienda, ha venido.

-¿Quién va a ser? Misha.

-Ah… El dominante.

-Cállate.

-Sinceramente, me sorprende que alguien sea capaz de domarte a ti, eres un cascarrabias.

-Pues yo creo que es bastante fácil-Misha irrumpió en la conversación-. Perdón, no debería haber entrado. Pero al ver la furgoneta fuera, pensaba ofrecerme para ayudar. Soy Misha-se presentó.

-Jared-le tendió la mano una vez había dejado la caja en su sitio-. Yo ayudé a Jen a encontrarte.

-Entonces tengo que darte las gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Oh, y no hace falta que ayudes-dijo Jensen, empujándole de vuelta-. Tú siéntate y espera la tarta. Enseguida la saco.

Misha sonrió y le besó antes de irse.

-Está bien. Te espero fuera.

Jensen se mordió el labio y se quedó sonriendo mientras volvía. Se percató de que Jared le miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Es raro verte enamorado.


End file.
